Power to the computer
by Lovewritelive
Summary: "Why can't we call you Kimmy? KIMMY KIMMY KIMMY" "RIP Jerry Martinez. Cause of death; Kim Crawford"/ Social Networking sites are over used to communicate. Whatever happened to writing letters? Technology... RATED T - Some cursing, sorry. Read and Review!


**_Social Networking sites - over used_**

**_AN. Hey guys. Sorry for not updating, I've been really busy. And yeah I know that excuse is over used but whatever. _**

**_I wrote this to give you something because I've not been updating. But for the record, I have tried too, but before I uploaded it, I accidentally deleted the chapter. So I'm kind of annoyed with my other story now... Anywho! This is a one shot, although of you like it I may turn it into a series of one shots, but we'll have to see. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin It or any other brad names mentioned. I also do NOT own Facebook. _**

**_Note: They characters are older in this. They are about 17-18. _**

**_Warning: There is some cursing. RATED T_**

~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~

**Kim Crawford:** That depressing moment when you wake up during the best part of your dream

**Jack Brewer:** Ah. Dreaming about me again are we now Kimmy? ;)

**Kim Crawford:** I was not! And don't call me Kimmy!

**Jerry Martinez:** Why can't we call you Kimmy? KIMMY KIMMY KIMMY KIMMY KIMMY!

**Eddie Jones:** RIP Jerry Martinez. Cause of death; Kim Crawford.

_(Jack Brewer, Kim Crawford, Rudy Gillespie, Milton Krumpnick and 12 others like this)_

~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~

**Milton Krumpnick to Rudy Gillespie:** Hey, Rudy, can I ask you a question?

**Rudy Gillespie:** URGH! I was playing angry birds and I was one shot off from completing a level that I've been stuck on for ages and your stupid message distracted me! I missed!

**Milton Krumpnick:** Well I'll take that as a no...

**Rudy Gillespie:** URGH YOU DID IT AGAIN!

**Milton Krumpnick:** sorry...

**Rudy Gillespie:** I hope a magic monkey steals your calculator!

_(28 people like this) _

~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~

**Jerry Martinez to Jack Brewer: **Yo! Dude, I wasn't that drunk last night...

**Jack Brewer:** We found you in your car!

**Jerry Martinez:** That isn't that bad!

**Jack Brewer:** Ok, man, you were in your car in the lake screaming "Ahoy me hearties! We found land!"

**Jerry Martinez:** Kill me now...

**Jack Brewer:** Thats what I said when I realised you're one of my best friends!

_(20 people like this)_

**Jerry Martinez**... Well at least it isn't as bad as what you did!

**Kim Crawford:** What did he do?

**Jerry Martinez: **He got totally wasted, stood on top of the window ledge, on the top floor, with the window wide open and sang "I believe I can fly!" He nearly jumped, Yo!

_(20 people like this)_

**Kim Crawford: **Holy Mother of...

**Jack Brewer:**...

(_Milton Krumpnick, Kim Crawford, Rudy Gillespie, Eddie Jones, Julie Grayham and 44 other people like this) _

~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~

**Kim Crawford:** Rearrange the Words!

Dormitory THE DIRTY ROOM

Astronomer MOON STARER

Desperation A ROPE ENDS IT

The Eyes THEY SEE

George Bush THE BUGS GORE

The Morse Code HERE COME THE DOTS

Slot Machines CASH LOST IN ME

Election Results LIES LET'S RECOUNT

Mother In-Law WOMAN HITLER

Snooze Alarm ALAS NO MORE Z'S

A Decimal Point I'M A DOT IN PLACE

The Earthquakes THAT QUEER SHAKE

Eleven Plus Two TWELVE PLUS ONE

_(100 people like this)_

**Rudy Gillespie: **WOAHHHHHHHH

**Jack Brewer: **WOAHHHHHHHH

**Eddie Jones:** WOAHHHHHHHH

**Jerry Martinez: **WOAHHHHHHHH

**Mika:** WOAHHHHHH

**Bobby Wasabi:** WOAHHHHHH

**Frank:** WOAHHHHHH

**Milton Krumpnick: **I knew that...

~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~

**Eddie Jones: **Changed Barney Themes Songs! AND GO!**_ (1)_**

**Kim Crawford: **I hate you, you hate me, lets team up and kill Barney, with a baseball bat and a 4 by 4, no more stupid dinosaur.

**Jack Brewer:** I hate you, you hate me  
Let's get together and kill Barney  
With tanks of water and acid he will drown  
Barney escapes but he falls down

**Milton Krumpnick: **I hate you, you hate me  
Let's get together and kill Barney  
With his big dog leash around hit neck  
He'll sure make you say 'what the heck'

**Julie Greyham:** I hate you, you hate me  
Let's get together and kill Barney  
When he's skiing lets make an avalanche  
And then he'll get hit by a big tree branch

**Jerry Martinez: **I love you, You love me.  
Barney gave me HIV.  
So I kicked him in the balls and shot him in the head!  
Now that purple B stards dead..

**Rudy Gillespie:** HEY DON'T YOU MAKE FUN OF BARNEY! He is the best fluffy purple dinosaur out there!

**Eddie Jones: **Errrr, Rudy, I'm pretty sure he's the ONLY fluffy purple dinosaur out there...

_(Jack Brewer, Kim Crawford, Jerry Martinez, Mika, Milton Krumpnick and 46 others like this)_

~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~

**Jerry Martinez** **to Kim Crawford: **OMG! KIM!

**Kim Crawford: **What?!

**Jerry Martinez:** OMFG! KIM!

**Kim Crawford:** JERRY, WHAT IS IT?!

**Jerry Martinez:** Guess what?!

**Kim Crawford:** WHAT?

**Jerry Martinez:** IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT! :D **_(2)_**

**Kim Crawford:** You woke up up at 5 o clock in the morning for that? -_-

**Jerry Martinez: **5 O CLOCK IN THE MORNING. CONVERSATION GOT BORING!**_ (3)_**

**Kim Crawford: **Ahh shut it!

_(30 people like this)_

~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~

**Clare Saunders to Milton** **Krumpnick: **Hey miltie, how about you come down tonight and we can have some fun ;)

**Milton Krumpnick:** ...

**Julie Greyham:** OH HECK TO THE NO! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND YOU F**** IDIOT! AND IF YOU EVER STEP WITHIN 10 FEET AWAY FROM HIM, I WILL PERSONALLY ATTACK YOU!

_(23 people like this) _

**Claire Saunders:** Whaaaaaa

**Eddie Jones:** Whaaaaaa

**Jack Brewer: **Whaaaaaa

**Jerry Martinez:** Whaaaaaa

**Mika ****_(4)_****:** Whaaaaaa

**Rudy Gillespie: **Whaaaaaa

**Ty Greyham:** Whaaaaaa

**Kim Crawford: **OH YEAH THAT'S MY SISTAH! YOU GO GURL!

**Julie Greyham: **Thanks for the lessons Kim. I think they really payed off.

**Milton Krumpnick: **NOW THAT'S MY TYPE OF WOMAN!

_(80 people like this)_

~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~

**Jack Brewer to Rudy Gillespie: **Hey Rudy, how are you so good at hooking the bait when fishing?

**Rudy Gillespie:** Well what can I say? I am the master baiter!

**Kim Crawford:** ...

**Jack Brewer:** uh huh

**Milton Krumpnick: **sure you are, Rudy

**Eddie Jones:** Wow...

**Jerry Martinez: **... HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAA

**Rudy Gillespie:** Wow... You dirty, dirty children. I am NOT amused.

~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~

**Eddie Jones to Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford:** Hey you guys never actually told us what happened when you went to Hollywood to shoot that film... What happened?

**Mika:** Yeah, I wanna know this...

**Kim Crawford: **Well... We definitely did not almost kiss at the top of the Hollywood sign at night, but then get interrupted by the stupid director... I mean why would that happen... Heh... Why ask?

**Jack Brewer:** Kim, no offence, but you suck at lying. I mean come on, we're on the Internet here! Nobody can see your face or hear your voice!

_(Jerry Martinez, Milton Krumpnick and 10 others like this)_

~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~

**Jack Brewer to Kim Crawford: **Will you go out with me?

A) yes  
B) =A  
C) = B

Like a boss!

**Milton Krumpnick: **OHHH a one way way answer! NICE!

**Kim Crawford:** Well I haven't got a lot of choice have I? Is there a 'D'?

**Jack Brewer: **Yeah! D is C ;)

**Kim Crawford: **I should of seen that coming...

**Rudy Gillespie: **COME ON KIM MAKE YOU YOUR MIND. YOUR CRUSHING DREAMS RIGHT NOW!

**Kim Crawford: **Alright then, I choose A :)

**Jack Brewer:** Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to.

**Kim Crawford: **No, it'll be fun :)

**Jack Brewer: **:)

**Jerry Martinez:** NOOOOOOO! You couldn't of waited a week?!

**Joan McCoy ****_(5)_****:** OH YEAH THANK YOU! I am now $60 richer! Pay up Jerry!

~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~~••|ooO0Ooo|••~~

**_1) I do love Barney. I just couldn't think of what to do there_**

**_2) I do NOT own that song_**

**_3 I do NOT own that song_**

**_4) I couldn't think of a second name_**

**_5) I don't know about that last name either. I just made it up. _**

**_Thanks for reading my fail attempt to make people laugh... Sorry there wasn't much Kick, that wasn't really my main focus. It took me a while to write, this I was up until 12:45am where I live. So what do you think? Shall I turn it into a series? If I do, then it might not be updated as frequently. Thank you. Read and review!_**

**_~ lovewritelive _**


End file.
